


~Love~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma just can't stand the thought of Vegeta getting hurt. In turn, Vegeta can't stand the thought of being without Bulma .</p><p>Even if he'll never admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Love~

"You're such a jerk,Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, her face flushed from anger as her fists curled tighly.

     "Fine! If you want to die, then GO AHEAD!" The last part was a scream, shocking even Bulma herself at the intensity and fear behind it.

     Vegeta made her really angry but she had never felt this kind of powerful emotion before. It was just . . . the simple thought of Vegeta hurt, lying there in his own blood, crippled with pain . . . it was enough to drive her to tears. She had no idea why she was so worried about him, after all, he had killed almost all her friends at one point!

     Shaking her head, she stomped away, leaving behind a frustrated and confused Vegeta. He watched Bulma go, visibly shaking with anger and . . . worry. Worry for him? Why? He didn't need anyone's worry, he was a Super Saiya-jin! He was capable of anything he put his mind to! So why did he feel as if there was this swirling, black mass in his chest, pushing in his heart from all sides?

     On instinct, he quickly went after Bulma, not even sure why. When he reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to look at him. She stared at him, shock and confusion written all over her beautiful features. Vegeta had not even realized it, but a long time ago, he had fallen for this women. It made absolutely no sense, and the very thought of admitting it out loud made his stomache turn. So he expressed it in the only way he knew how, by bringing her face up to his, and molding their lips together.

     Love is a crazy thing. Most of the time it doesn't make sense. Love can be painful, cruel, unfair, and manipulating. However, as human beings, we are drawn to love, weither we want to be or not. It's an unstoppable force and very few can escape it's grasps. We ask ourselves why we continue to seek love when it has only brought us pain. However, we soon come to realize that when you find that when you find someone to love, everything takes a very different light.

     Love is beautiful, caring, kind, gentle. It stands beside us in times of need, comforts us in times of sorrow, pushes us when we need to get started. It is firm, but fair, tough but loving. Weither we are loved by family or by a partner, it brings something to us that can not be found in simple like, or frienship. Even though love sometimes makes no sense -like falling in love with someone you once hated, or could never imagine yourself with- it is amazing nonetheless.

_I don't know how, and I don't know why, but woman, I love you._

　


End file.
